different_livesfandomcom-20200214-history
Ike Parker
Denver is Zelle's younger's brother, Harpy and Liam's older brother. Profle Description Denver has a short brown-blonde hair which highly shows his large forehead. He has the same green eyes as Zelle. He has a small portion of beard, and is easily the tallest among his sisters due to his gender. Denver wears a magical amulet like the rest of his siblings do. He likes to wear shirts with circle patterns on it, and his most often dressing is a purple shirt and old baggy jeans. In his wolf form, he is taller than both his sisters, has a larger lower jaw and more sharp teeth. Denver is obsessed over machines, and he always wished of becoming an engineer or a physician. He rarely is seen talkative, and will rather locks himself in his room inventing random pointless machines or talking to his girlfriend Ellie. He is extremely complying, and always points out errors of his family members. Despite being antisocial, he is also a family person and loves all of his siblings. When being with his girlfriend, who is a blind person, he is extremely patient with her. He is also shown to be very caring and sometimes becomes anxious about what will happen to her. Eleanor is blind yet she knows that Denver is a werewolf, hence has no problem to be her 'guide dog' and help her to walk. He and her relationship is easily the most silent, as Eleanor doesn't even have a phone due to the fact she is blind. Background Denver is the second child of the Parker family. From Zelle's experiences, he was a sociable, naive boy who talked a lot about stuff he didn't know. But ever since he grew up, he becomes antisocial and more often than not, a total nerd mentioned by Zelle. Just like his sisters, he was also involved in a lot of werewolf capturing in the majority of his past. Denver is also teased that he is weirder than his former classmates due to his species as rumors. He almost scarred one of his bullies but this has gave him enough trauma. It is unknown how Denver and Eleanor met each other, but Eleanor's blindness slowly teaches Denver how to be patient over the years. Trivia * Denver was one of Roland's soccer teammates, but Roland identifies him as an acquaintance ** Roland also mentioned he was actually kicked due to not being good enough to be a teammate. * Denver is also good at accounting. This is because he was into accounting before engineering. * Denver more or less is referenced by Lucas Baker from Resident Evil 7. ** He and Lucas Baker has a similar haircut and beard portion, both are good at inventing, and are antisocial. However, in Denver's case, he doesn't talk much but in Lucas' case, Lucas is either a psychopath or a sociopath. * During development, Denver used to have bald hair and no beard. * Denver is confirmed by Yandy to be a hunter werewolf. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Main